zootopia love
by Patrick217
Summary: dating is hard will nick and judy do this read and find out
Chapter 1

Love is in the air?

Nick wild HAD a date with Judy hopps but he had to work the night shift at the police force ZDP. All he thought about was Judy's little face smile and her eat her carrot cake. Well since they were partners he would take a peek at her face once a while. "god look at me I am being a perv right now "as he walked out ZDP place, he looked at his watch 12:00am "dang it" he was going to go to the store and pick a movie and get some food for him to eat but since every store in zootopia was closed he was going to cook food for himself.

Chapter 2

Hopp's!

Judy was mad when nick told her that he had to work the night shift in fact when she got the call she took her phone and crushed it. She had to get a new phone the next day. She was so mad that she did not want to even LOOK at nick when she when to work the next day. On the outside she was nice for a partner but deep deep down she had a strong feeling for him.

Chapter 3

Nick's love

Deep down all nick wanted to do was get down on his knees and say to Judy "I love you Judy marry me" but he wanted a "second date" or so he says to Judy "I don't know nick are you sure you won't back off again?" Judy said to nick "I give you my word" all day he was trying to avoid night shifts. He did and went to Judy's little house and….

[I am going to try this in first person as nick hope you enjoy ]

Chapter 4

The second date

I was walking up to Judy's little house and almost wanted to go back, I almost did. I rang the doorbell and when Judy open the door I almost want to run, her whole family was there "umm sorry I did not know they were coming" well I did not the looks of her family when I went to sit down and eat. I hear the other rabbits say has Judy lost her mind. So we went out of pizza and she had the veg on one side and I had the meat on the another side. I dropped her off half of her family was there but it was still a lot. I need to look at my watch 10:00pm good time but I was sleepy and when to bed.

Chapter 5

Meeting the family (part one)

A few years into nick and Judy's love Judy wanted nick to go to meet her family but since nick is a fox he was not willing to go Judy begged and begged until nick said yes. "come on nick it won't be that bad" said Judy "ok ears if you say so" said nick. Ears was a nickname he called Judy 2 weeks into to dating. And because different species can't be dating in the ZDP they have to keep it a secured thing between them. So at 3:30 am in the morning just to drive nick had to be crammed into Judy's small car, and did not get there until an hour. "ok Judy you can show them you have a fox for a boyfriend" she said in her head. "ok Nicky are you ready to meet my 264 brothers, 300 sisters, 164 uncles, 165 antes, and my two parents" said Judy "ummmm yes yes I am" nick said. All the stars he tried to look at but keep getting mean commits on how Judy was crazy and how in 5 min they all going to be fox chow. Judy forgot that her ex-mate was there.

Chapter 6

Meeting the family (part two)

Judy tried not to say to nick about her ex-mate but she had to. "WHAT you did not tell me that you had an ex-mate!" in fact in thought he was the first and that made it awesome, but goes down the drain. "well what's his name?" "tony his name is tony" Judy said "well that is a dumb name" Judy can see tony but he was walking to them already. "so this what you left me for Judy" said tony "yes and he is better than you will ever be" but I know something that he can't give you" "and what is that?" "kids" said tony in a big dumb voice Judy just started crying. I will kill you for this and with one hard punch tony was down. Nick had to hug Judy hard saying I am sorry and sorry.

Chapter 7

Love forever

(I am going to tell this last chapter as Judy thank you and if you want more like this thank you )

Well I am happy for the life for me, nick, the kids I had it was true a rabbit and a fox can have kids and I was so happy watching them grow up. Since I had babies with a fox I could have that many I had 7 kids (4 girls, 3 boys) "hey ears want something to eat" said nick "no I am fine I think I am just going to rest" I shut my eyes and took a nap.


End file.
